Noche de miedo
by Saeki Hikari
Summary: [KUROKO NO HALLOWEEN] Los chicos se reúnen en casa de Kuroko para pasar la noche de brujas y contar alguna que otra historia.


**¡Feliz Halloween!(bastante atrasadas). Espero que os lo hayáis pasado genial y que me perdonéis por no haber publicado desde no se sabe ya cuando, pero entre que he empezado la universidad, he tenido problemas familiares, y otras cosas no he podido. Intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, pero no se cuando porque estoy de trabajos hasta arriba (de hecho tengo montañas de libros pendientes de leer para la universidad). Sin más os dejo con el One-shot.**

**AVISO: Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de terror así que no me matéis, además es posible que cometa OoC.**

* * *

Al fin había llegado el día de Halloween, Yumi y Kuroko terminaban de decorar la casa del chico para la fiesta que tendría aquella noche junto al equipo. Mientras la chica terminaba de hacer la ensalada y echaba un vistazo al horno para que no se le quemasen la segunda horneada de galletas en forma de fantasma, sonó el timbre por la puerta apareció el equipo entero, encabezado por Teppei y Hyuga. La mayoría iban disfrazados y los que no iban de negro, tal y como les había pedido la castaña. Riko, que iba disfrazada de pirata, se acercó a la cocina para saludar a la chica que seguía liada en la cocina.

-Todavía no te has cambiado- dijo la alumna de segundo, poniéndose a su lado-¿A qué esperas?

-A terminar la última horneada de galletas- le contestó Yumi que echaba la masa de galletas en sus respectivos moldes.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo me encargo de eso.

-Etto...

-No te preocupes yo la ayudo- comentó la voz de su pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias.

Yumi le dio un rápido beso a su novio y salió de la cocina para ir a su casa y ponerse el vestido negro que se había comprado hacía un par de días junto a Aiko y Mei. No tardó mucho en cambiarse y en volver a casa de su vecino, para su sorpresa estos no habían probado nada de la comida, ni si quiera el pozo sin fondo, que era el diez de Seirin. Se acercó al grupillo que se había formado alrededor de la mesita que estaba en el salón entre la televisión y el sofá. Los alumnos de primero y de segundo que estudiaban en la preparatoria Seirin, estaban pendientes de lo que hacía en el ex-jugador de Teiko con una linterna grande y una manta de lana.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- preguntó Izuki, que estaba frente a él.

-Para dar un toque más de terror a la persona que le toque contar la historia de miedo- contestó el oji-celeste.

-Pensé que íbamos a hacer sesión de películas de terror- comentó Teppei.

-Al principio sí, pero a Kagami se le ocurrió la idea ayer y me pareció que era una actividad más de Halloween que hacer la sesión de pelis de terror-le explicó la chica recién llegada de cambiarse dándoles un susto a todos- Creo que voy a quitarte el puesto de asustador Tetsu-kun es muy divertido, rió la chica.

Después de aquel pequeño susto dio comienzo la fiesta de Halloween. Yumi se alegró de haber cocinado de más, pues Kagami arrasó con una gran cantidad de comida, más de la habitual hay que decir. Luego de haber comido comenzaron con las historias de miedo, para que cupieran todos en el salón, quitaron la mesa de café y se sentaron en circulo. A la persona que le tocaba contar el relato tenía que cubrirse con la manta y enfocarse la cara con la linterna, no hay que mencionar que las luces del resto de la casa estaban apagadas. Ninguno de los que habían contado su cuento de terror habían conseguido asustar a los presentes hasta que llegó el turno de Riko.

_OUI-JA_

_Todo comenzó una noche de navidad, los padres de un chico rubio y los ojos color miel celebraban una fiesta es su casa, el hijo de esta pareja se llamaba Kise Ryota. El padre del chico hacía poco que se había vuelto a casar tras la muerte de su mujer el día después del nacimiento de su hijo. Durante la cena Kise y su amiga Miyu aburridos, ya que eran los únicos jóvenes de la fiesta, decidieron ir al sótano a trastear por las cajas y los armarios que había allí. Después de estar buscador por veinte minutos encontraron una caja fuerte con la cerradura oxidad, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en abrirla, dentro encontraron un certificado de testamento de la difunta madre del rubio. En el documento venía escrito que su madre había muerto al darle luz a él y una frase que los dejo de piedra "Mi alma vagará por mi casa sin fin y para mal"__. Nada más leer aquello dejaron el testamento donde lo habían encontrado y volvieron al comedor.  
Tres años después para celebrar que Kise había cumplido la mayoría de edad invitó a unos amigos a su casa, aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viajes de negocios. Después de hacer unas cuantas llamadas en su casa se presentaron tres de sus amigos: Aomine, Miyu y Akashi. Como se acercaba la noche de brujas decidieron pasar una noche de miedo haciendo una Oui ja para ver si podían comunicarse con la madre del dueño de la casa, pues no podía terminar de creerse que su madre hubiese decidido que su espíritu se quedase en aquella casa para mal._

_Para hacer la Oui ja subieron al desván, ya que según la prima del peli-azul, que le gustaba esas cosas y que por desgracia no había podido ir, era el lugar donde más energía negativa había en esa casa. Pusieron el tablero en el suelo, sobre él un vaso de cristal y se sentaron de tal manera que formaban un cuadrado. Miyu, que era la médium, se encargó de ponerse en contacto con los espíritus y al cabo de cinco minutos sin que ocurriese nada Aomine se echó a reír._

_-No va a pasar nada, esto no es más que una tomadura de pelo- dijo el chico, una vez que dejó de reírse._

_-No deberías de decir eso, si tu prima te escuchara te mataría- comentó la chica con cara de pocos amigos, no era la primera ve que hacía aquello y por experiencia sabía que funcionaba, el único problema era que el espíritu quisiera o no comunicarse con ellos._

_-Yumi jamás me pondría una mano encima y lo sabes- afirmó muy seguro- Voy a bajar a por algo de beber ¿queréis algo?_

_-No, gracias- contestó Akashi para luego mirar a sus amigos y estos indicarles con un movimiento que no querían nada._

_-Ahora subo- dijo bajando las escaleras de la guardilla-No hagáis nada en mi ausencia, que quiero reírme otro rato de las tonterías de Yumi._

_Habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que el chico había bajado por algo para beber. La chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa y tenía un muy mal presentimiento que no tardó en transmitírselo a sus dos amigos._

_-No te preocupes Miyu-chan seguro que Aomine-kun sólo quiere darnos un susto- intentaba tranquilizarla el oji-miel, a la vez que e daba un fuerte abrazo._

_-Pues no tiene gracia-infló los mofletes dándole un aire infantil a la joven._

_-Me ha entrado hambre, porque no bajamos a por algo de comer y vemos que hace ese idiota.- sugirió el otro chico._

_Siguieron la sugerencia del chico y bajaron a oscuras y con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso donde encendieron las luces. Miyu se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de Kise asustada. Ya en la planta baja a sólo unos pasos de la cocina se fundieron los plomos, provocando que la oscuridad volviera a reinar en toda la casa. El miedo incrementaba entre los amigos, sin embargo los chicos intentaban ocultarlo para que la chica no se asustase todavía más. Kise dio un par de pasos más quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, su vista buscó a su amigo pero no lo encontró._

_-Aominecchi, no tiene gracia sal ahora mismo de donde estés- le pidió o más bien ordenó el dueño de la casa, que dio un paso más y golpeó algo duro. De repente volvió la luz y por un momento tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, que después de haberse acostumbrado a la luz bajaron hacia el suelo y allí tendido se encontró a su amigo ,que había bajado por algo de beber, envuelto por un charco de sangre. Miyu que había seguido los pasos de su amigo, gritó cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida del primo de su mejor amiga._

_-Miyu-chan, por favor cálmate vamos a salir de aquí y llamar a la policía- le decía el pelirrojo, intentando que a la chica no le diese un ataque de ansiedad._

_Akashi le cogió la mano a Miyu y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta seguidos por el rubio. Nada más tocar el pomo de la puerta se volvieron a fundir los plomos, sobresaltando a todos los vivos allí presentes. El muchacho con los ojos de color rojo y dorado intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito, desesperado soltó la mano de su amiga y anduvo hasta el salón para intentar romper la ventana y salir por ahí, sin embargo en ese momento Kise y su compañera, que aún se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, observaron como una mujer con la piel azul y los ojos blancos se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo, a partir de ahí se acercó hasta Akashi, que seguía intentando romper el cristal, y le cogió por las piernas. Los dos chicos que estaba fuera del salón, observaban como su amigo era comido por aquella mujer y quedaba calcinado por completo._

_La castaña comenzó a llorar y suplicar porque no los matase a ellos también, mientras el rubio entrelazaba su mano con la de su amiga de la infancia y tiraba de ella hacia la guardilla, en la puerta de ésta estaba escrito con sangre "Moriréis". Esta vez el dueño de la casa no pudo reprimir un grito. En ese momento sintió como la mano de la joven se escabullía entre la suya y la escuchaba gritar su nombre pidiéndole que la ayudara. El oji-miel no podía apartar la vista del rastro de sangre que bajaba por las escaleras, hasta que un último grito de la chica de la que estaba enamorado lo sacó del estado de shock. Corrió escaleras abajo siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta el sótano. Quiso entrar para salvarla, pero la puerta se cerró en sus narices. En el silencio de la oscuridad PAM - PAM - PAM - PAM... Kise en ese momento deseaba no haber invocado nunca a su madre, y como le había pedido Miyu salió de aquella casa._

Cuando Riko terminó de contar su relato todos tenían el miedo en el cuerpo, y ya había llegado la hora de que se fuera cada uno a su casa ya que al día siguiente les tocaba un duro día de entrenamiento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el especial, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review con vuestras opiniones (tomatazos) para poder mejorar en esto de escribir historias de terror.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
